


Connection

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Infodumping, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Season/Series 04, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pidge is so happy to have Matt back.[Prompt 20: connection]





	Connection

Pidge can’t even begin to explain how happy she is to have Matt back. She hadn’t seen him in so long, and she had been looking for him for what felt like forever, and so it was so amazing when she finally found him.

And so she shows Matt around the Castle, her hands flapping as she infodumps and tells her brother about everything that’s happened since she lost in, and she’s just so happy all the time.

She just can’t believe she has him back. Finally, after all this time, she has been reunited with Matt. She’s found him.


End file.
